


Something Wild

by romanticalgirl



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Different. Something Daring. Something Dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wild

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://lokei.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lokei.livejournal.com/)**lokei**! Happy Birthday!
> 
> Originally posted 11-1-07

“Okay, I know I promised I wouldn’t tell Sue about the-” Johnny waves his hand in the air, a gesture Reed’s come to know refers to anything even vaguely scientific. “-thingie. And I intend to keep that promise. Solidarity and all that, but dude, you’re up here on the roof, _again_. Sue’s a pretty smart gal. She’s bound to figure it out.”

“What?” Reed shook his head, his brain actually processing Johnny’s remarks. “Oh. No. It’s not that. The tracking device is operational. No worries on that front.”

“Then why are you standing on the roof looking like you’re trying to figure out whether Schrödinger’s cat is alive or dead and what its name is.”

“Mimsie.”

“What?”

“Schrödinger’s cat. Her name was Mimsie.”

“The dude actually _had_ a cat?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Didn’t like it much, I take it.” Johnny shakes his head. “Not the point. Susie’s going to get suspicious, which is a synonym for worried, which inevitably leads to pissed off and explaining and apologizing to the local law enforcement. So, if not for your do-hickey, why are you up here?”

“What do you think ‘wild’ means?”

“Wild.” Johnny nods, resigning himself to the fact that this conversation isn’t likely to make sense any time soon. “Depends on context. Wild for me would be illegal in thirty-nine states and in violation of a few peace treaties. For you, ‘wild’ would probably only break the laws of physics. Or boredom.”

“Breaking the laws of physics isn’t bo…” Reed stops at the look on Johnny’s face. “Right.”

“So, I’m gathering you haven’t broken the Stefan-Boltzmann law recently, so who are we talking about?”

“Sue.”

“Sue.”

“Yes.”

“Sue. My _sister_ , Sue.”

Reed nods. “Yes.”

“Dude, we’re going to go to that awkward place again, aren’t we?” Johnny shakes his head and leans against the rooftop railing, his arms folded over his chest. His smile shifts, the same shift that always unnerves Reed, a slight alteration from teasing to enigmatic. “I don’t think you have to worry about Susie.”

“But she said ‘wild’. Specifically.”

“You know, if this is in _any_ way about your sex life…”

“I’m pretty sure I’d have _context_ there,” Reed snaps, his cheeks flushing immediately. “Sorry.”

Johnny’s smile remains in place, curving slightly higher. “So, she said wild.”

“She said her bachelorette party was wild.”

“She…oh.” Johnny’s grin changes again, almost back to its regular mischevious state, though his eyes remain dark. “And she went with…”

“From the X-men.” Reed nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Johnny huffs a soft laugh. “Well, in that case.”

“In that case _what_?”

Johnny pushes off the railing and moves closer to Reed, flames licking up the sides of his arms. “In that case, I think I know _exactly_ what wild means.”

“Johnny?” Reed takes a step back, his eyes locked on Johnny’s. “You’re…um, on fire.”

“Yup.” Johnny backs Reed up against the wall and pins him there, one hand against the brick on either side of Reed’s face. Flames flicker in Reed’s peripheral vision, dancing dangerously close. “You said you wanted to know what wild meant.”

“In Susan’s vernacular, yes.”

“And I’m going to tell you.”

“Does there have to be fire?”

Johnny leans in, his breath gusting against Reed’s ear and cheek, as hot as the flames. “Yup.”

“Maybe I…it’s quite possible I’ve changed my mind.”

“Wild, for Susie, means that little club on Windsor street. You know the one?”

“The…Windsor…” He shook his head slightly, careful of the flame, not noticing as Johnny presses closer. “Um…the…the _strip_ club?”

“I would guess that she and Ororo and Marie and Jean all made their way there in the limosine, drunk from the three bottles of champagne they managed to finish in record time.”

“How do you…”

“And then they stumbled out and sat around the stage, dressed in those skimpy little outfits they like to wear…”

Reed groans softly, shifting in the small space Johnny allows him, the movement bringing Johnny in closer.

“And then I would imagine they ordered another round or seven, sipped their mojitos and manhattans and stuffed dollar bills into some guy’s very skimpy superhero costume.”

“I…how do you…”

Johnny’s voice is low and rough, rumbling against the damp skin of Reed’s neck. “Bet they bought Susie a dance. Bet the guy pulled her on stage and let her touch him, rub his hot, sweaty, oily body with her hands.” Johnny carefully drops one hand down, letting it skirt along Reed’s arm before it slides over, curving around Reed’s cock. “Her fingers wrapping around that long, thick, hard bulge.”

“She…”

Johnny moves his mouth up, barely breathing against Reed’s neck before catching Reed’s earlobe between his teeth. “Stroking him.”

“Johnny, I…”

“His body against hers.” Johnny licks the hollow beneath Reed’s ear and Reed groans, his hands curled into tight fists against his hips. Johnny rolls his hips forward, his own erection brushing Reed’s. “Hard.”

“Sue wouldn’t…”

“Yes she would, Reed.” Johnny laughs, and the sound is throaty and thick. Reed bites his lower lip to suppress a groan, barely succeeding as Johnny’s hand manages to slip inside Reed’s trousers, fingers curving around Reed even tighter. “You know she would.”

“Sue…”

“Sue said wild.” Johnny strokes him slowly; his thumb sliding over the head of Reed’s cock. “That’s what wild means, Reed.” Johnny’s free hand undoes Reed’s trousers the rest of the way, giving him more room to move his hand. “You know it. Don’t you?”

“I…” Reed’s eyes close, his head falling back slightly, his body arching into Johnny’s touch. “She…Y-you…”

Johnny leans in, his mouth moving against Reed’s neck again. “Me what, Reed? You want me to _show_ you what wild means? A demonstration?” His voice purrs against Reed’s skin. “Proof?”

Before Reed can answer, there’s the soft whisper of Johnny’s zipper. Reed gasps softly, the sound buried in Johnny’s shoulder, mutating into a groan as Johnny’s hand leaves him. He thrusts forward, his head falling back again as his body collides with Johnny’s, flesh against flesh.

Johnny thrusts against him, both of them searching for friction as their bodies slide together, hard and smooth, wet and slick. Johnny’s hands rest on either side of Reed’s head, flames licking at his skin, at the fabric of his suit. Reed’s breath is shaky in his ear, stuttered with low groans of approval, of desire. Johnny’s fingers curl, nails scraping the wall as he shifts closer, his own breath catching as Reed’s hand slides between them, his power allowing him to easily wrap his fingers tight around them both.

“God, yes,” Johnny groans, turning his head so he can bite at Reed’s earlobe, tugs lightly until he feels the shift of resistance that signifies Reed’s power, then sucks on it, his breath hot in Reed’s ear, panting roughly with every tightening stroke.

Reed echoes his groan, lips parted as he thrusts against Johnny. His hand is slick around them, palm wet as it slides over the head of Johnny’s cock. Johnny shudders, his breath ratcheting as Reed’s hand tightens further still, squeezing hard until there’s nothing but pressure and heat and the sudden burst of release like a firebomb behind Johnny’s eyes.

When he opens his eyes, Reed is standing there, his chest heaving with every breath and his clothes in smoldering ashes, bits and pieces of fabric hanging on his skin. Johnny looks at him and tries hard not to laugh, failing miserably as Reed stands there with as much dignity as he can muster given that he’s mostly naked, smoking and physically spent. “Sorry, dude, but you can’t blame me.”

“I can’t?”

“Nope.” Johnny zips up his uniform and heads toward the door to their headquarters. “I mean, I’m no genius, but I’m pretty sure that’s one of the laws of physics.”  



End file.
